And Then There Were Two
by Dasi Miotti
Summary: And Then There Were Two-A Tale of A Modern Mutant Romeo and Juliet What happens when the flock finds a new group of enemies? And how will they react when one of their own falls in love with one of "them"?
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey!! Whaddup, Earthlings? This is my first story I'm writing alone. You may call me Ashley, but I'm telling you it's not my real name. So don't even try stalking me.**

**Ok, if this sucks, please no flames. You may only send flames if they contain CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. K??**

**For all you people out there interested in the Max/Fang pairing, I'm sorry to say that, although I am a strong supporter of Max/Fang, it fails to be stressed upon in this story. And for all you crazy supporters (no offense) of Iggy/Nudge, Fang/Nudge, Nudge/Gazzy, Max/Ari or any other pairing, they fail to be even mentioned. I only support Max/Fang. So ha. **

**OK!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own main characters. **

**Claimer- I so own the plot and my characters. And you know it, fool. **

And Then There was Two – A Tale of a Modern Mutant Romeo and Juliet

Chapter one

Max POV-

Us, the flock, decided to hunker down in a huge cave in a canyon in the west.

We got burritos at the nearest Taco Bell, where it was Make Your Own Burrito Day.

It was then that we decided to hang in our awesome cave. We sat and talked around a fire until everyone but Fang and I was sleeping. **(A/N- Don't get your hopes up.)**

"I'll take first watch," I said, but he shook his head. "I'll do it. I'm not even tired," We went to the edge of the cave and laid down, feeling the crisp air blow against our hot faces. Finally I was shivering, and stood up.

"Fine, you take first watch," I told him and went inside.

Matt POV-

We sat near the pines, shivering. There wasn't even a fire to warm the little guys. Everyone was sleeping, except Faith and me. Faith was using the binoculars we found.

"Got any sight of them?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head. It was just her to be silent. Suddenly, Faith jumped and looked closer into her binoculars.

"There! I see the girl," she said. "She just got up. And there's the boy." I took the binoculars and saw her for myself. Blonde hair, like mine, and determined face, also like mine. She and the other must be destroyed.

"Alright, guys," I said, reluctantly waking the sound asleep kids. "It's show time."

Fang POV-

Max walked back into the cave to sleep while I sat there on first watch. After a while as I started to get sleepy, I went to wake up Max for second watch, but as I turned around, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. There were six dots in the sky, coming toward our cave. At first I assumed they were hawks, since hawks like hanging around here, but as they got closer, I saw them for what they really were: KIDS. _Flying kids. _

I then made the most emotional look of shock I had ever made in my life. It was too bad Max was sleeping. I ran in.

"MAX!" I shouted, only intending to wake Max, but through the roaring in my ears, I couldn't even tell if I was shouting, so I woke up everyone else. They all raised their heads.

"What's goin' on?" Iggy sleepily asked, rubbing his unseeing eyes.

"There are _flying kids _out there! Coming here!" I quickly explained. Everyone gaped at me. They ran out to see if I was telling the truth.

"Holy sh—," Gazzy started, but Max gave him "the look".

The strange kids got closer, and finally landed.

Max POV-

The kids landed ungracefully. A boy who looked my age stepped forward. The weirdest part was that these kids looked almost _exactly_ like us, except all the genders were switched. The boy had blondish hair like mine, and his features were the same, too (to a point).

"What do we have here? Little Max-y and her flocky-wocky?" the boy mocked.

"What do we have here? Freakish boy who looks like me and knows my name?" I countered.

"I will assume you want an explanation," this freakish boy said. I nodded in a "duh" kind of way.

"I'm Matt. This is Faith," he said, pointing to a girl who looked a lot like Fang. "That's Izzy, short for Isabelle," he said, gesturing toward a girl who looked like Ig. He then introduced the rest of them as Nate, Gabby, and Aaron. I'm pretty sure you can guess who resembled who in my flock.

"We look like you. We talk like you. We have wings like you. Want to know why? Because we're clones of you. After you precious pearls escaped from the school, they wanted replacements. So they created us. They accidentally got the genders wrong, so they were going to dispose of us, but we escaped. And now, because of you, we're constantly suffering from diseases we never even knew we had, frostbite, and malnutrition," he finished, leaving us speechless.

"And now we're here for our reveeeeeeeenge!!" the girl Gabby shrieked. Without warning, all six of them attacked us. Matt jumped on me, causing my breath to leave me in a giant "whoosh".

"It's not—our—fault!" I wheezed, gasping for breath. "We were just—looking out for ourselves. We didn't—know they'd make clones!" I screamed at him.

"Do you know how many _more_ tests they did on _us?_" Matt yelled, shoving me down. I pinned him to the wall of the cave. "To see-to make sure they had us exact? But when they found our flaw, it was all that for—_NOTHING!_" he shouted, saying the last word with a shove, sending me sprawling to the floor. Nearby, I saw Gazzy crack Gabby's head on the floor. She whimpered and when limp. The fact that she looked so much like Angel almost made me whimper too, but instead I looked as Gazzy gazed down with an evil smirk on the broken body of his clone. I don't think she was dead, though. Matt and Izzy ran over to Gabby.

"Gab! Gabby!" Izzy was saying, shaking Gabby. Involuntarily, I switched the situation and pictured the same thing happening to Gasser. I shook my head and watched as Izzy and Matt helped the girl to her feet. As they were retreating, Matt gave me a death glare.

"Oh, don't you worry. We'll be back," he practically growled, and the six of them flew away.

**Review please! And remember- NO FLAMES!! (Unless they contain constructive criticism.) **

**Peace! **

**-Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey!!**

**Welcome to Chapter Two's Random Rant by the Author in the Beginning. **

**No flames, HOWEVER if they contain CONSTRUCTIVE criticism they are allowed. **

**Once again, no Max/Fang. Sorry! (**

**Disclaimer- Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Claimer- Plot is MINE. My charactersMINE. **

**OK!! On to Chapter Two!! Hope you all are on the edge of your seat!**

**Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in the school play, and I have 4 projects due soon….so….yeah….I just hate teachers. Enjoy the story. **

Chapter Two-

Iggy POV-

After everyone woke up, I offered to make breakfast.

"Using what?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll find something," I replied and took off. I heard water running so I shifted left a bit until I was at the source. It was a little ravine. Just big enough though to get some water, and hopefully a squirrel or fish or two.

I was listening for a fish flipping, when I heard footsteps. I stiffened and stood up.

"Who's there?" I demanded. The footsteps stopped, and whoever was there froze.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" I called. After a few moments, the footsteps started again. They were small and dainty, so they probably belonged to a girl.

"H-hi," she stammered. It was definitely a girl. I recognized her voice as Izzy, my clone. I put on a scowl, and got into a fighting stance. I fluttered my wings slightly, in preparation, just in case I had to do a U and A.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I growled menacingly.

"Just making breakfast," she answered, and came next to me, bending down in an attempt to catch a fish. I realized she wasn't intimidated by me, so I relaxed a bit.

"Me too."

After an awkward silence, as she tried catching a fish, I spoke up again.

"So…uh…are you…are you blind like me?" I asked. She stood up.

"Oh…uhm…no." I made a strange face.

"I thought you were exactly like me?" I asked, confused.

"Well, they did the same experiment on me. You know the one they did on you that made you…well, blind. Except it actually…worked," she answered.

"So…you can see?" I asked warily. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Yeah. And I also have night vision. And, well, I wouldn't call it laser beams, but I can pretty much zap stuff and, uhm…" I could tell she felt awkward.

"Go on."

"I can change the color of my eyes, and the color of other people's eyes." She finished. Wow. So that's what my life would be like if the whitecoats didn't totally screw up my eyes. Score one for the School.

When I didn't say anything, Izzy started to sound worried. "I….I'm sorry…" she started.

"Don't be sorry," I assured her. "I like my life."

After a few awkward moments of silence, Izzy spoke up.

"Just to let you know, I'm against Matt and Faith's plan. I don't think it's your fault at all. The whitecoats just needed new specimen, so they made us," she explained.

"Then why were you fighting me?"

"I…well, you always follow Max's rules, right?"

"I guess…"

"At least I didn't use all my strength. I think I only managed to bruise you a few times over. Trust me, if I used all my strength, you'd have been seriously," she chuckled a bit as she said this.

"Well, you know I'm just as strong," I chuckled back.

We sat in another round of awkward silence, until I broke it.

"Our flocks shouldn't be enemies. We should be one big flock. You know how much damage my flock causes as the six of us? Imagine twelve of us!"

Suddenly, Izzy sounded really excited. "You know what? You're right! We should come up with a way to combine our flocks!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, also getting excited. "We could meet here secretly to 'discuss' it,"

"Yes, but right now I have to cook breakfast because no one else in my flock can cook," Izzy said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm the only one in my flock who can cook, too," I added.

"So same time, same place tomorrow?"

"You bet'cha!" and on that note, she took the fish she caught and flew away.

You bet'cha?! What the _hell?_

After I beat myself up for ending with such an idiotic remark, I sighed heavily and sat on a rock.

"No one can know about this," I said to know one in particular. I walked (for reasons unknown) halfway back, and then realized what I went out for. I quickly caught a few fish and walked (??) back again, totally distracted by Izzy.

**Well, that answers your question, cratermaker and O Wingless One! **

**How is it? I need constructive criticism, such as:**

**short chapters, OOC characters, weird plot going in an odd direction, and so on. **

**And I want ideas! I'm sort of running out. I think I know what happens next, but I'm not sure how to end it. **

**OK! That's all! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey

**Hey hey hey!! **

**My computer always makes the red squiggly line over the last two heys for word repetition. **

**I told it that I do what I want.**

**OK! Welcome to chapter three. **

**You know all the usual stuff.**

**No flames, no Max/Fang, constructive criticism, and whatnot. **

**And yes, I know the pairing is called Fax, but I happen to think that's the stupidest thing within a 50 foot radius so I do not use it. Or any of the pairings' names. I have similar feelings toward every pairing. **

**OK! (Again) On with the chapter. **

Chapter Three-

Iggy POV-

I got back and cooked the dudes. (the fish, not actual dudes. Cannibalism would be a last resort.) When I handed them out, Gazzy most likely noticed my dazed look, and for that reason he decided to come over to me.

"Hey Ig. You okay?" he asked, taking a bite of fish.

"Huh? Yeah, dandy," I said very distractedly.

"You don't sound okay."

"What--?"

"I said you don't sound okay."

"I'm fine. Eat your fish." I heard Gazzy walk away. I took a bite of my fish, not even realizing I was starting to chew my fingers. (Again with the cannibalism…)

Finally, after everyone fell asleep, I crept silently toward our meeting spot, iPod in hand. After we were done discussing, I was planning on showing her my music. I was nervous though. What if she hates rock? Before I had a chance to think of that scenario, I heard footsteps, and almost instantly, Max's voice.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

I consider myself a pretty darn good liar, but this time I faltered. I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Uhh….I was hungry," I said. I deemed that reply worthy of a lame award.

"Hungry? We just ate 3 hours ago."

"Well, I was just going for a walk."

"Walk? Why would you walk when you have wings attached to your backside?"

"I just needed alone time. Leave me alone Max. Please."

"Just convince me you don't have any explosives with you."

"I promise I don't. Just my iPod." To prove my point, I held out the iPod.

"Well. Have fun," she said. She snapped open her wings and took off. I unfurled my own wings and flew over to Izzy and my meeting spot. When I discovered no one was there, I sat on a rock and turned on my iPod. I started listening to the album "Who's Next" by the Who. **A/N Which, by the way, is the BEST album ever **

Since my sense of sight was slightly shy of excellence, and my sense of hearing was just a smidgen marred by the headphones, I was generally surprised when someone tapped my shoulder. I popped out the ear buds and whirled around.

"Sorry," said Izzy shyly. "What were you listening to?"

"The Who," I answered simply. When she didn't say anything, I assumed she was so bewildered at my choice of music. I inwardly cringed, anticipating her reply.

Eventually, she answered.

"Oh, my God, are you serious?? I LOVE the Who!! They are my favorite band ever!!" she shrieked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Turn it up!"

I turned it up. I just so happened to be listening to My Wife. We waltzed around and danced to the beat. We completely forgot about why we met here. It was almost like a date now.

After a while, Behind Blue Eyes came on. 'Oh God, a slow song' I thought. My stomach rapidly produced butterflies that whirled around in there, trying to find an exit. I held out my hand and she took it. We were slowly swaying when I felt her eyes boring into me. I felt for her face. In my head, I was screaming '_Don't kiss her!! She's practically you!!' _ But I really wanted to kiss her. I leaned down. I was so close when….

_BAM!_ Out of the bushes leapt two huge figures, colliding into Izzy and almost taking me down with her.

"Hey!! Who the hell do you think you are??" I screamed at the unexpected visitor.

"We are Twigs. Now move aside, boy, this is specimen the Boss needs," one of them told me. Izzy screamed and bit at him and pulled his hair, but he wouldn't let go. I tried my best to get her, but the other guy held me back. Before I knew it, they were gone.

Who is the Boss? What are Twigs?? I was so confused. But I was mostly worried about Izzy. They were probably going to bring her to the School. I snapped open my wings and flew back to the cave. When I landed, I found Max and shook her awake.

"Iggy, what do you want?" she said grumpily.

"Izzy's been captured!" I said hurriedly, not even considering the fact that no one knew we were secretly meeting.

"You mean your clone?"

"Yeah."

"Who cares then? And how do you know?" she asked suspiciously. Crap.

"Well, I , uh—"

Suddenly, Angel's voice filled the cave.

"You _love_ your clone??" she shrieked. Apparently everyone was up. Great.

Gazzy snickered. Nudge giggled. I suddenly got frustrated.

"Yeah, I do! We've been secretly meeting. Happy now? And now she's captured. We need to join our two flocks together to get her back!"

"Who cares? What's one less enemy?" said Gazzy.

"How would you feel if I was captured? Would you be saying that?" I countered. He didn't reply.

"Let's say we agreed to help your clone," said Max, saying clone like it was a disease. "How do you know Matt and his flock will agree to go with us?"

"Because Izzy means to them what I mean to you guys. C'mon guys, please. Will you help me?" I pleaded.

As if on cue, Matt, Faith, Gabby, Nate, and Aaron leaped up on the ledge.

"You made Izzy get captured!!" screamed Gabby. She ran toward me, screaming like a mad woman. I managed to dodge her.

"Don't attack me! Don't you want Izzy back?" I said desperately.

"Yeah! Give her back!" Nate demanded.

"Nate, be nice. Alright, Max, we'll join your party. But only this one time. After we find Izzy, we go back to hating each other, okay?" Matt compromised.

Max nodded. "Fine with me."

"No!" I protested.

"Jeez, Ig, make up your mind," Fang mumbled.

"No, I mean, we should stay together after we find Izzy. Imagine what the twelve of us can do as one flock!" I said, hopefully convincing them.

"Ok, now you're pushing it. After we find Izzy, we're going back to our cave. Got it? None of your teenage fantasies with our Izzy will ever come true, so just shut up," said Matt.

"Harsh," said Nudge.

"Ok, it looks like we have a lot of distance to cover. Where's the nearest bus to California?" said Max.

**Well, that's it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! grins bashfully at monitor screen I promise I'll write regularly!!**

**dasi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey!!**

**Here's chapter 4!!**

**You know the drill, I don't own, no Max/Fang, constructive criticism, yada….**

**Yup, yada is part of the drill. Deal with it. **

**Ok here you go.**

Iggy POV-

"Are we almost there??" Nate and Nudge whined in unison.

"NO!!" Max and Matt screamed in reply. We had been flying for hours. Our destination was the School. A million questions rushed in my head. Would we be able to save Izzy? What were Twigs? Could they hurt us? Was Izzy ok? If they were testing on her….oh boy, they'd be in for a treat.

We decided to split up and get food. Splitting up would be the smart way. Eleven grungy kids waltzing into a McDonald's in the middle of the night would be a little…out of place. A lot out of place, actually.

Our flock tried the nearest Burger King, while the opposing flock got McDonalds'. The cashier gave us a strange look as Max ordered, and I quote, "4 Whoppers, no onions, **(A/N Dane Cook reference) **3 things of fries, and how about 2 root beers? Scratch that. Make it three."

"Is that for the six of you?" she asked.

"No, it's for me."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Hey, I'm not counting the carbs. Now hand over the food."

The girl still looked suspicious, but she handed her the food nevertheless. She looked downright bewildered when the rest of us ordered our food. Especially when Angel ordered.

"Hi, can I get 3 BLT's and 3 fries? And 2 chocolate shakes please?" she asked innocently. The lady looked down at her and forced a gritty smile.

"Don't you think that's too much for a growing girl like yourself?" she asked.

"No, it isn't."

The girl suddenly looked dazed and confused. "No, I suppose it isn't. Your total is $27.42."

As we walked away, Max muttered into Angel's ear.

"Now, Angel, what did I say about controlling the minds of strangers?"

"It's rude and an invasion of privacy."

We sat down and inhaled our grease in record time. We met up with the other flock in less than 5 minutes.

"Alright, let's go," said Faith.

"Shouldn't we sleep?" Gazzy asked.

Faith glared at him. "If we want to be anywhere soon, we have to keep on going." As much as I wanted to sleep, I had to agree with her. Imagine what the whitecoats could be doing to Izzy as we soundly slept. That settled it.

"She's right; we should keep going," I said.

"I didn't ask you," Faith snapped.

"Whoa, calm down, I was agreeing with you."

"Well, we don't need your opinion."

"Why the sudden mood?"

"She's just cranky. Ignore her. We should be going now," said Matt. I nodded. We took off.

After two hours of flying and complaining, we finally reached Death Valley.

Nate shuddered. "I thought I'd never have to go back here again," he muttered. Nudge stared down at the valley and stayed deathly silent.

I had my doubts, but we had to save Izzy. She couldn't suffer. No, not on my watch.

"Well, um, let's go," said Matt, seemingly unsure of himself.

Max was the first to plunge into Death Valley. We all followed suit, with Faith and Fang bringing up the rear. Soon, the ominously white building came into view.

"There it is," I said, shaking. I could tell nobody wanted to be inside this building. I sure didn't.

The place was heavily guarded, judging by the multiple feet moving in front of the building. We needed some sort of distraction.

I voiced my thoughts.

"We need some sort of distraction," I murmured. Everyone nodded.

"I'll do it," said Faith, sounding the least bit frightened.

Before any of us could object, she took off.

"Faith!" shouted Matt worriedly.

I heard movement, then Gabby saying, "Matt, please don't follow her. She can do it on her own."

Matt sighed in defeat. "Alright. But we should hurry. You never know what they're doing to Izzy right now."

"Eh! What's that, Bill?" called a guard.

"I dunno…. Some sort o' bird…" came a reply.

I heard shuffling footsteps, then silence. It couldn't be this easy…

Nonetheless, Max pushed us one by one toward the School.

"Go, go, go!" she hissed.

I pulled out my lock-picking device as we ran. When we approached the door, Max let me through first to get to the lock. I shoved in the hairpins and moved them around until I heard the satisfying "click". I grinned and shoved the door open.

"Get in!" I whispered. They all ran in , and I jumped in last, carefully shutting the door behind me.

"We're in a completely white hallway," Gazzy described for me. I wrinkled my nose at the smell wafting through the air. It was the antiseptics.

We stepped quietly through the hallway and into a room with a loud echo.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Oh… my…God…" said Matt quietly.

"What? What is it?" I demanded.

"It's the hugest room I've ever seen… but why?" muttered Angel.

I was confused. What was a huge room doing in the School? What did they need done that would require a large and empty room?

Suddenly, Max screamed, sounding muffled.

"Max!" cried Angel. She too, sounded muffled.

"What's going on?!" I cried, barely able to stand my blindness.

"Game over, kid," said a deep and rasping voice. Tape was splayed across my mouth and a bag was shoved over my head. How could I not hear them coming, whoever them was?

We were brought to another room and slammed onto the floor.

"Hey! Who are you?" I shouted at them.

Before the door shut, I heard a faint voice call out, "Iggy?"

My heart nearly stopped. It was Izzy.

**Sorry for the cliffie…**

**Also sorry for never posting…**

**Oh well. **

**Bye.**

**~dasi**


End file.
